


Let's do this

by Jassanja



Series: Private Consultations [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Comment Fic, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Comment Fic for the LuRe-Rewatch-Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do this

Noah really wants to get this surgery behind himself.

He wants to see again. He wants Luke to stop hovering around him every minute of every day. He wants to already be in recovery and not just in a consult room waiting to get his life back

He doesn't want to be around when Doctor Oliver finds out that all the blackmail material is just a bubble of empty air. He really doesn't want to be around the Doctor and Luke when the truth comes out.

And he hopes that it won't come out before Doctor Oliver operates on him, because Noah is sure that he wouldn't do it if he found out the truth now.

He can hear them argue with Bob in front of his door, and he just wants for Luke to shut up and let him sign the forms, and for Doctor Oliver to do the surgery and for the day to be over and for his eyes to work again.

Why does Luke not understand this? Why does he try to argue Noah out of this surgery now that they have gotten Doctor Oliver to Oakdale and to agree to do the surgery? Why does Luke have to make everything complicated?


End file.
